Deserts Flower
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Merrilee Kail Hansen had never believed in magic, but after suddenly finding herself in the past and being saved by the royal guardians of none other than Pharaoh Atem her belief that it was something else begins to dwindle, and with no known way of getting back home she often wonders if she will, or if she wants to. Mahad/OC, Atem/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my character Merrilee Hanson.

**Author's ****Note**: So I just got back into Yu-Gi-Oh! again hahaha. Gotta love how inpiration/urges comes along eh? Haha, anyways, another fic. Who woulda guessed hehehe.

**Title:** Deserts Flower

**Summary****:** Merrilee Hansen never really believed in magic until her life was saved by the royal guardians of none other than Pharaoh Atem. With no known way of getting back home she often wonders if she ever will, or if she even wants to. Mahado/OC; slight Atem/OC

**Genre****:** Drama/Romance

**Rating****:** T

**Pairing****:** Mahad/OC

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OoOoO**

_If someone told you that they have time traveled would you believe them? What would you say?_

_Some may some may think that you've been smoking a little bit to much or something. Or asking if you could prove that you had. You'd know beforehand that people wouldn't believe you right? Or you wouldn't believe them. I mean, after all, it is a pretty far-fetched theory right?_

_Then again, magic isn't that far off from the that far-fetched theory either. However, what happens if magic was the culprit and the time travel was the consequence of it?_

_Now, don't you roll your eyes at me. Have an open mind and take that damned logical and scientific stick out of your arse. It's 'what if', a possibility, a guess if you please. Thank you. Let me explain;_

_Some may or may not believe in magic. That's totally up to you. We're not talking about Harry Potter magic and apparition. No, none of the sort. We're talking an item that can transport you to a different part of time, without any harm to you whatsoever._

_Would you think it a dream? Would you jump for joy when you realized that you were in the past? Or would you start crying, frantically trying to find your way home?_

_Well, you're about to find out._

_~Merrilee Hansen_


	2. Chapter 01

**~Chapter One**

Merrilee Hansen stared at the tablet with her sisters. Captivated by the hieroglyphs that depicted of great battles and the dangers that they have faced. She had to admit the Ancient Egyptians were actually really great artists. She was so entranced by the tablet that she felt drawn to it. It felt as though she was being pulled to it. Being ripped from her very being, it felt. Why, why was she feeling like that?

Well, that's because she was. As she was pulled towards where she stood as she was pulled to the eye that held onto her. Her body falling to the ground with a thud. Her sisters calling her name frantically. On the verge of hysteria they were.

She called for them. Her voice, sounded so distant, it sounded like an echoe in an empty room. Before she even knew it she was sucked into the tablet. Everything went black.

Her whole body ached, her head swam, sweat made her short dark brown hair cling to her skin; the sun beating down on her pale, burnt skin. Opening her eyes she groaned softly, as she lifted her head. Where was she?

Sitting up slowly she took in her surroundings. Sand, sand and more sand. With nothing in sight for miles. She remembered being in a tomb looking at a tablet, then she found herself there.

How did she get there? Why was she there?

She didn't know but all she knew was that she wasn't gonna stay there in the scorching hot sun before she got an even worse sunburn then she already had. Picking up her napsack and reaching into the front pocket she grabbed her fully charged Ipod and stuck the buds into her ears, wincing a bit as she realized they were slightly hot. just the sound of the wind blowing was enough just to drive her insane.

She didn't know how long she walked but she felt a little dizzy. As she reached into the back she groaned, remembering that she didn't have any water with her. All she had was sunblock, extra batteries for her Ipod, her glasses, sunglasses-which she was wearing, a couple packs of spearmint gum, a couple strawberry yogurt cereal bars, sketchpad and pencils and the Green Rider series by Kristen Britain.

Fixing her pack onto her back yet again she went forward. She looked at the sky. Not a cloud in sight and the sun was slowly making its way to the horizon. Soon, it would set, leaving her in the darkness of unknown land. She noted, that she was being followed by many falcons in the sky. Were they waiting for her to drop right then and there so they can begin their feast? She shuddered at the thought, averting her eyes to the miles of sand ahead of her.

What felt like an eternity passed and she didn't think she would see civilization at all. The falcons still hovered above her. Her breathing became shallow and uneven, her hands shaky and clammy, her head pounded and vision blurred. Her legs felt like Jello and would give out at any given time.

Soon, she lost the battle with her legs and she fell with a slight yelp into the sand. She felt so weak.

_'So,'_ she thought. _'This is how it's like to die alone and from heat exhaustion is it?'_

_**xXxXx**_

"Seto, Mahad. What are those falcons doing in the sky? It looks as if they are circling something?"

Placing their hands in front of their faces, they looked towards the desert and sure enough they saw at least three birds in the distant hovering above something, circling it. Atem had a strange feeling that someone may need their help.

"Their next meal." Came Seto's cool reply. Atem's violet eyes narrowing at his guardian.

"I think we should check it out. I have a feeling that someone is in trouble." He glanced to his guardians. Asking them to argue with their king. No words were uttered. A nod of acknowledgement could be seen from them as they headed towards the desert on their Arabian horses.

It only took them a few, very short minutes to arrive and when they did they had a curious look on their faces. Who was this that dropped into their backyard? Atem, got off his horse, handing the reins over to Mahad before going over. Ignoring the protests from the both of them of going near the 'creature'. Atem picked up the weird Satchel, figuring out how to open it was easy, pulling the zipper back he peered inside, taking out its contents. What were these things? He looked at the book, flipping through it. The text was nothing like anything he has ever seen before. Placing it down beside him he averted his attention to the person in front of him.

Carefully, he knelt down. When his hand met her shoulder and he couldn't help but wince. However it was, was burnt badly from the sun. Turning the 'creature' over he realized that it was a girl. No younger then they themselves. Her eyes were closed, sweat beaded her forehead. "We have to get her to the palace, she is in dire need of water."

They agreed, hoping off of their horses to help their king put the girl on his horse, holding her up as he mounted, with one arm around her slender frame he motioned for his horse to head back towards the palace. Mahad and Seto soon following suit.

Once they reached the palace they headed towards the medical wing. Isis and Mahad were always meticulous in their medicinal endeavor. As they reached the door Mahad turned to the Pharoah. "My king, I can take it from here."

Atem had a concerned look. He was worried about the strange girl. Reluctantly, he placed her into Mahad's arms and watched as Mahad bowed then disappeared into the room. As the door shut behind him he looked over to where Isis was located, striding over to the vacant bed, gently he placed the girl upon it. There the both of them stripped her of her strange clothing as well as her eye-piece; placing them on the table behind them. Her undergarments-they figured-were left on.

She was so pale. Where was she from? How did she get there? They didn't know, hopefully when she woke up some light could be shed on their unanswered questions.

Mahad stepped back, folding his arms across his chest he watched as Isis placed a hand on the girls burnt shoulder. Wincing, she pulled back, turned, and into a bowl filled with water mixed with aloe. Cloth after cloth was taken from the bowl and placed it on her reddened skin until almost all of her upper half was covered.

She sighed, turning to Mahad. "All we can do now is wait."


	3. Chapter 02

**Bold** = Ancient Egyptian  
_Italic_ = Thoughts/Dreams

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**OoOoO**

A quiet groan escaped the young girl's throat. Her head ached horribly like someone taking a dull knife to a bruise. Her chest, shoulders, face hurt. She knew she was burnt. However, she noticed that the pain was dulled a bit. Her eyes opened, her vision was blurry. Blinking a couple of times she slowly looked around the room, her eyes widening slowly at her surroundings. The room was so spacious, the walls were a cream color, with hieroglyphs lining the ceiling. The flooring was a beautiful, dark blue color. Merrilee gathered that it was Lapis Lazuli stone.

Two bedside tables could be located on either side of the bed, both had beautiful flowers which gave off a delightful scent. A small table was located in the middle, what appeared to be two chairs sewn on either side, on the right side of the room, a table with many tools that from where she was laying on the bed, couldn't tell what they were.

Never in her 18 years of life has she ever laid her eyes on a room that was so carefully designed, every detail, every mark created to its fullest potential. It's fullest beauty known to man. Whoever owned this place sure knew how to live in style.

She froze. When and how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being in the hot Egyptian sun, walking endless miles, looking for civilization. Everything was fuzzy. She couldn't remember_how_ she got there. Or when, before the desert she remembered being in the Cairo Museum, looking at an Ancient Egyptian tablets with her sisters; Jada and Michaela. Where were they?

She sighed. Lifting both of her arms, both of which were badly sunburned. She just couldn't tell how badly it was. They were neatly covered in cooled down cloths. And from the smell, she could only gather that they used Aloe to put on her burns. Her chest and neck and shoulders were also covered by the cloths.

Wait...where were her clothes? She began to panic, looking around the room feverishly for her clothes. Her eyes darting from one spot to the next. Sitting up she continued to look around. The room was probably as big-maybe bigger- than a classroom.

Her eyes snapped to the door when she heard it slowly creak open. A man and a woman appeared, both of which wearing strange attire. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, Merrilee started to panic.

_'Oh God.'_ She thought, _'I hope they know how to speak English.'_

With haste they made their way to her bedside, looking at her curiously. Now she knew what it felt like to be a lion trapped in a cage at the circus. It was _NOT_ a pleasant feeling. She watched warily as the woman sat beside her.

**"You're awake!"** The woman said, sitting at the foot of the girl's bed. **"How do you feel?"**

Merrilee blew air. She had no sweet clue as to what the woman was saying. She was panicking. The battle to keep heir composure was slowly slipping from her. She took a deep breath might as well try something.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. I can't understand what you're saying..."

A blank looked crossed both their features. The woman, she noticed, looked up at the man. He looked down at her, eyes narrowing slightly. **"What is your name? Where do you hail from?"**

To Merrilee it sounded as if he was angered with her, but then again she knew all to well that in other languages they may sound angered but in reality they weren't. Just like the French. Her grandmother was French and whenever she got excited she began speaking in French. She sounded angry when speaking it. She couldn't help but cringe slightly.

He looked taken aback. What did he do? He looked over at Isis. **"What did I do?"**

She shrugged. Smirking slightly at her fellow Royal Guardian, shaking her head she turned to Merrilee, noticing her eyes widening slightly. She didn't like that look she was receiving. Merrilee knew that whenever someone glanced at someone with a smirk such as that there would be trouble. She gulped audibly. Isis placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She turned to the man.

**"Mahad, I think a spell should be performed. A language barrier is making it difficult to see what she's saying and whatever we say she cannot understand. My necklace, as I told the Pharaoh, revealed that this girl is from 5,000 years into the future. She doesn't know anything about our culture."** She turned to the girl again. **"Or our language."**

The man nodded as he looked at Merrilee with wide eyes, searching her. What did she just say for him to look at her like she had been infected by something deadly. The woman suddenly stood up, motioning for her to follow them. Her mouth opened a bit. She was NOT leaving this place until she was had her clothes on her body. She wasn't walking around half freaking naked.

No way. No how.

Her eyes narrowed when they motioned again. Crossing her arms protectively over her chest she shook her head, and in a rather dry tone said; "Not until I get my clothes."

They watched as she got up from the bed and look frantically around the room. What was she looking for? The first thing she grabbed was her satchel, peering inside she nodded her satisfaction that everything was still intact. Soon she made a "Ah hah" sound when she saw her clothes neatly folded on top of one of the many tables that lined the wall. The cloth that was on her neck was taken off and placed back onto the table.

Merrilee giggled with absolute glee as she grabbed her clothes and took off towards the bed once more, throwing them and her back-pack onto the table she grabbed her light blue Capris pants and got into them with ease, followed by her long white tank-top. Dropping her flip-flops onto the floor she stepped into them. Grabbing her bag she flung it over her shoulder, turning to the two people who were staring at her intently.

Jogging towards the two, they opened the door and stepped out. She followed. Her mouth dropped open when she looked at the hallway. Different varieties of plants and flowers lined the cream colored walls, separated by a few feet in between. The same Lapis Lazuli stone that she saw within the room was also laying the floor. From the sun's rays made it invitingly radiant and joyful.

The walls, she noted held hieroglyphs, pictures of important times in the past. Battles, births, deaths. It was truly remarkable. How she wished she could draw, or be as creative as they. Her observations were cut short as a soft tap on her shoulder caused her to avert her eyes, glancing behind her the man pointed to the door on their right. Nodding, she followed the woman into the room, which was dark with only a few torches and what she guessed was a bonfire in the middle.

She felt her heart leap into her throat, fear flooded her veins. What was this? Was she being offered to some sort of God?

She was, in a not so rough way forced onto the tiled floor, with anxiety high she did as told. through the tendrils of hair she could see the man and woman step up to what Merrilee could tell was an alter of some sort. They knelt down, put their hands up on either side. Then they began speaking.

**"Magic of the gods, please untwist the tongue so that thee could understand."**


	4. Chapter 03

**~Chapter 03**

Merrilee watched as tendrils of blue, red, white, and yellow shot up from the cauldron. She gasped and took a panicked step back when the wisps advanced on her, circling her. That's it. She looked down as her skin glowed for a few minutes; before absorbing into her skin. Her breathing hitched as she stared at her hand.

"That was some funky freaking voodoo..." She breathed. Her eyes searched around the golden room. "I wonder if my drink got spiked. Yeah, that's the only clear explanation. I'm freaking hallucinating. Oh boys..."

"You are not hallucinating." Merrilee's head snapped to the woman, disbelief followed by anger overtook her features.

"Oh, so now you talk to me in English, how grand is that?"

"We had just conjured a spell, so that the language barrier between us has been lifted."

"Uh huh...whatever you say..."

Then the man stepped forward. "You do not think it is true." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"No, I don't." She snapped, eyes narrowing. "I think my drink has been spiked and this is one hell of a hallucination."

"And if it were true?"

She shook her head, wincing as her burnt shoulder rubbed against her shirt. "I don't know."

The woman smiled lightly, gently placing her hand on her shoulder, careful to not touch her burnt shoulders. "Come, we must ask you some questions."

Merrilee nodded and sighed. _'Now I know what it's like when a supposed criminal is interrogated...'_

Following closely behind was the man, he looked at her with an intense, yet curious gaze. Merrilee couldn't help but feel somewhat self conscience under his gaze. Turning her attention to the wall she looked at the many hieroglyphics that lined the wall, except for this time, she could actually understand what the Ancient scriptures were saying. She stopped in her tracks, "So this um voodoo magic of yours...it makes me able to read your writing and mine as well?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

As they walked Merrilee wondered how big the building was. It felt as though they were walking for hours, though she knew that was just a few minutes. As they passed through a few double doors Merrilee caught sight of something called _'Pharaoh's Throne'._ She had an unsettling feeling settle in her stomach, her steps slowed. "Uhm...where are we going?"

"You must meet the king."

Her eyes widened, heart skipping a beat, "Uhm. What? No! Nonono No!"

Quickly turning she headed the opposite direction; her attempt was futile as they both gently grabbed her arms. They encouraged her to follow them to the throne room, stating that the Pharaoh would not hurt her. Even though she was nervous she slightly relaxed. "It's not that I don't believe what you say...it's just I have NEVER been in the presence of a King."

They both nodded, seemingly understanding where she was coming from because as soon as all three of them stepped through the second set of double doors Merrilee felt their hands on the small of her back, pushing her forward. Her heart was beating rapidly as they stepped in front of the steps that lead up to the throne. Merrilee followed the two she was with as they got down on one knee, their head pointing to the floor.

The man spoke. "My King, this is the girl who we found out in the desert a few cycles ago."

Tilting her head up slightly she gave the Pharaoh a look of surprised confusion. He looked...so familiar.

Atem noticed the look she had given him, though he ignored it for the time being. He nodded his head to his two guardians. "Thank you Mahad and Isis." He stood up, the air of authority overtaking the air as he stepped down to where they were. "You all may rise."

As they did so Merrilee felt the amethyst eyes studying her, her clothes, her looks, everything. She felt slightly uncomfortable but allowed the young king to assess her. Her eyes followed his every move as he walked around her. What felt like an eternity stopped once he stepped in front of her again. "Glad to see that you are alright. What is your name?"

"Merrilee Kail Hansen."

"Where are you from?"

"On the other side of the world...a place called Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

Confusion settled in his amethyst orbs as he nodded to her response. "What is your age."

"Eighteen."

"Occupation?"

"Student."

"What are you studying?"

"To become a doctor...err...healer as you would call it." She ignored the sounds of disapproval. However, her mouth decided to act before her brain. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do anything a male can do." Her brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

The Pharaoh smiled knowingly. "Of course." He glanced to his guardians except for the ones named Isis and Mahad. "Leave us."

With a bow they left the throne room reluctantly. Once the doors shut heavily behind them he turned his attention back to Merrilee. "Isis had informed me that you are from the future?"

Merrilee shrugged. "I guess so...but to be perfectly honest I don't know _how_I got here."

He nodded. "Probably not. As we were discussing how you came to be Mahad, Isis, and I have agreed that you have magical powers that you may or may not know about or know how to actually control your power."

A lone brow rose up in confusion. "Power? I don't have no magical powers whatsoever."

Mahad stepped forward, "Merrilee, you do."


	5. Chapter 04

Merrilee scoffed, feeling a bit agitated about the whole fiasco, "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

The tri-coloured Pharaoh looked at her with surprise, indicating that he didn't realize that she was using sarcasm. she sighed, "That was sarcasm, sorry."

Mahad stepped in front of her. "How do you think you got here?"

Her eyes narrowed; "And I believe I have already told you what I thought on this matter."

"You did, yes." A slight smirk played on his lips, "And do you not remember what was mentioned earlier?"

Her shoulders sagged visibly. "Yes..."

"So, what happens if you do have magical powers that allowed you to be transported to five thousand years into the past?"

"It would be cool."

"I actually thought it was quite warm in here myself."

Merrilee's face went red, "Oh, I meant it would be fascinating."

"Why do you say this?"

She turned her attention to Isis, "Because being able to see what life was like during this time and how much of a difference from my time there was...so far? It's different."

The Pharaoh nodded, "In which way?"

"I don't really know on where to begin, to be honest." Her eyes wandered around the throne room before she nodded. "Everything is different."

Merrilee placed her hand on her head, right at the moment she was feeling overwhelmed, tired, and sore all over. Isis and the Pharaoh came to her aid and sat her down on the step near the Pharaoh's throne. Merrilee muttered her thanks.

Sitting down beside her Isis rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Are you alright?"

Merrilee shook her head, "I'm feeling overwhelmed..."

"I would not doubt it. You've been told quite a bit today."

"That's an understatement and a half." Merrilee muttered to herself, thinking that they never heard her. Unfortunately, they did.

"Perhaps so. I can only imagine what must be going through your mind."

Merrilee lifted her head, nodding slightly, brows raised. "And I suppose that you all have some questions for me as well?"

An elderly man, probably in his early fifties, his hair was spiked in the same fashion as the Pharaoh. "The questions may be left for another day, let her rest." He looked at her shoulders. "What happened to your skin my dear? It's all red."

All of a sudden, she felt the skin burning. She winced. "I forgot to put a lotion on called 'sunblock' it protects your skin from the harmful rays of the sun."

"You dare say ill of the God Ra?" The Priest from before said, his voice ricocheting in her mind; he was really starting to annoy her.

"Did I say anything about a God? No, I did not." She snapped. "I said the SUN. Say it with me, SUN."

"You are more trouble then you're worth."

"Have you checked the mirror lately?"

The Pharaoh held out his hand, getting sick of the bickering. "Priest Seto, enough." He looked at Merrilee, his amethyst eyes boring into hers. "And you as well. I don't need my royal court flustered."

She gaped at him. "Are you serious? He's the one that started it!"

"Do not speak to the Pharaoh like that."

Merrilee bowed her head, not meeting the gaze of any of the Ancient Egyptians that surrounded her. She almost missed the part where the Pharaoh told them that she needed the rest after a long and eventful day. Still not meeting their eyes, she felt the hands of two people gently grabbing her by the forearm. She glanced up, her heart quickened when she realized that one of them was the Pharaoh and the other was a new girl, one she hadn't seen before.

She blinked in confusion, "Uh."

He gave her a small smile, "I don't have anything going on that I can't take a little time away to see to it that our newest guest is taken care of. Does it upset you?"

"Oh, no! Not at all, I just was surprised is all." She replied, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

As they started down the hall the girl spoke. "So, how do you like being in the past...uh...?"

"Merrirlee." She smiled at the girl. "Uh, to be honest? I don't know if I am in the past or my mind is just playing tricks on me. But to answer your question: I think it's quite amazing...with what little I have seen anyway. By the way, what is your name?"

"Mana. I can see where you're coming from, I suppose I would think that too if I found myself in a different time."

Merrilee looked to the floor, watching as the torches along the hieroglyphic filled, golden walls cast dancing shadows at their feet. She looked up. "H-how do you feel about having someone from the future in your midst?"

Mana smiled. "It's amazing, really. I never would have imagined that far in the future and how people in the future are like."

Merrilee turned to the Pharaoh, "What about you, Your Majesty?"

He smiled. "I believe Mana had said it better than I ever could." Soon the stopped at the end of the hall, the Pharaoh opening the door. "This is your room, Merrilee. One of my servants will be arriving shortly to apply aloe to your burns. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Mana, Isis, Mahad, or myself. Our rooms are surrounding your own. I sincerely hope that you enjoy your stay, please, make yourself comfortable."

Peering inside she gasped. "Holy! This is not a freaking room, this is an apartment. Whoa, it's huge."

The Pharaoh laughed. "I suppose you are not accustomed with luxury?"

Merrilee gaped at him, she laughed. "No, I have never seen something like this before. It's beautiful."

She looked around the spacious room; it was fit for a princess. Her mouth was wide open as her eyes swept over everything that caught her eyes; from the canopy bed in the middle, it's flowing white fabric made it even more inviting, to the different pictures lining the golden walls. Looking down at the tiles; she noticed that they were lapis lazuli, as from what she remembered from history class was that it was extremely rare; _'and probably very expensive.'_

For the moment she had forgotten about her guests as she walked out to the balcony, the sun was just starting to set over the horizon; a mixture of pink, red, and yellow seemed to have been painted in the sky, the colours merging within each other, however, they were easy to pick out. A slight breeze hit her face, she sighed with content, closing her eyes. The sounds of the villagers in the town outside of the gates reached her ears.

They sounded happy with their lives. She frowned, letting her eyes open as a truthful realization hit her.

'_At least people in this time actually care for one another and are willing to smell the roses more than not.'_


	6. Chapter 05

Both the Pharaoh and Mana looked at the newcomer with confusion when her demeanor changed suddenly. What had caused her emotions to drop like that? Walking up to her they noticed a distant look in her eyes.

Mana laid a hand on her sunburnt arm, causing Merrilee to jump back in surprise. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, Merrilee, I was trying to get your attention without hurting your burns, I hope that I never." Mana said softly, slight fear was evident on her face. "We had noticed the distant look in your eye and was wondering what was wrong."

"No, you didn't hurt me." Merrilee sighed, shaking her head, looking out at the village once more. "I guess looking at the villagers made me see the truth about where I come from."

"And what's that?"

She looked at the Pharaoh, "That people in this time seem to be content with how they live, and make everyday a gift; unlike people in my time where they take it for granted and still want more from everything around them. Everyday, people do things without thinking of the consequences; common sense that used to be common is so rare now..."

The young woman's face was covered by her light-brown hair as she leaned against the balcony, trying to relieve some of the pain she felt in her shoulders and arms. Turning away from the sight before her she went back into the palace and over to the bed where she sat down, yelping when she sinked down.

"Oh!." She tried to get up but had a hard time. She looked to her two visitors and scowled at them as they smirked at her. "A little _help_ would be nice, you know?"

Not commenting on her outburst they both chuckled wholeheartedly and grabbed ahold of her wrists, hoisting her up to the edge of the bed. Muttering her thanks she ran her fingers on the silk sheets. "What is the mattress made from?"

"Geese feathers and Hay."

She nodded. Raising a brow she looked at her two guests, "You know, you can sit down, I don't bite."

They smiled, sitting down on either side of her. They couldn't help but notice how her eyes would twinkle with delight as she glanced about the room, her eyes taking in all the intricate designs on all four gold walls.

A sudden knock on the door caused Merrilee's eyes to snap to the door, she didn't say anything as the Pharaoh told whoever was on the other side to enter. A small girl, no more than eight years or so walked into the room, holding a bowl, with some water, bandages slung over her arm as she stepped into the room timidly. "Sorry to interrupt your majesty, I was told to come and tend to the lady's burns?"

Merrilee could almost feel the girl's hesitation and fear. It lifted slightly as the Pharaoh smiled, ushering her to come in, and when she caught sight of Merrilee staring at her she tensed up, her steps slowing. Mana sighed, letting her eyes roll a bit as she got up from the bed and pushed the girl to towards Merrilee, "Amun, she doesn't bite! She's super nice."

Amun's face turned red as soon as both girls got in front of her. Feeling sorry for the girl, Merrilee tried to get her to relax. "Hi, my name is Merrilee. How are you?"

"I am fine, miss." Amun replied timidly, "And, how are you?"

How was she anyway? Well, she wasn't hurt-besides her sunburn and she wasn't in danger. So..."I'm fine as well."

She looked for a place to set down the bowl and towels she brought. I patted the bed beside me. Merrilee couldn't help but feel accomplished when the girl gave her a small smile. Taking off her overshirt she lifted her hair so that Amun could apply the cool mixed water on her back, she winced slightly when she accidentally rubbed on a sensitive spot.

"Did I hurt you, Miss?"

Merrilee shook her head, "No. If you did you would know it."

Amun studied her for a second wondering what she meant before getting back to the task at hand. After applying the salve to the burns she set to wrapping her in bandages. Merrilee had to bite her tongue from telling Amun that wrapping the burns wouldn't let it heal as much as it would to let the air at it. She could always take it off later.

Once they were done she quickly reassembled what she had brought in and left, giving the Pharaoh a slight curtsy before hurrying out of the room. Merrilee then noticed that the Pharaoh and Mana were both quiet when the young servant came in. "You were so quiet I didn't realize that you were still in the room." She also noticed Mahad standing beside them with his arms closed. "And I apparently didn't hear the mouse that snuck in either."

Mahad gave her a small glare before ignoring the comment about him sneaking in, "Amun is extremely shy and nervous around us. So, whenever she is around working we try to keep our voices low, or we do not speak during that time."

"Ah, I wonder why she is so nervous."

"It is because her previous Master would beat her if she did so much as smile, we are trying to break her out of it; trying to let that knowledge sink in that we're not going to hurt her."

Merrilee nodded to the Pharaoh. "How old is she?"

"Seven."

She cringed, looking into the direction of the girl, "The poor thing."

They nodded, letting an awkward silence befall around them. The Pharaoh cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Um, Mahad wanted to take you to one of the magician's studies to help you control your powers."

"Now?"

"The longer you wait, the harder it is to control it once you know about it."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then your soul will be locked away for all eternity."


	7. Chapter 06

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait in an update guys. My muse bunnies decided they wanted to leave for awhile, but hopefully they decide to stay for the rest of the year...^^;

**xXxXx**

Merrilee scowled when she realized that it was Priest Seto walked into the room, looking less than pleased. She literally wondered what crawled up his ass and died.

She knew that back in her time she never really gotten along with his look-alike Seto Kaiba. In her defence he challenged her by saying that his briefcase was completely fireproof; so she decided to try it out. Apparently he didn't like it when his cards and casing engulfed in flames.

She barely registered his voice until almost the last second. "She is hails from the future,. what type of damage could she cause in this time?"

Her eyes narrowed, "No more than what you could possibly cause."

His hazel eyes shone darkly at her, he was not amused. Go figure. Without taking his eyes off of her he continued to speak. "I suggest that her training starts immediately so that her magic can be put under better control."

The Pharaoh held up his hand, "Alright, Seto. That is quite enough. Merrilee had enough of an adventure for one day, as I do agree that she needs to start her training right away, it is Mahad's decision whether or not she is to start. Mahad?"

"As it is true the longer you wait the less likely you can control your magic, but starting you after the shock you had just endured, it is best we wait at least a day or two."

Merrilee fought the urge to jump up and hug Mahad. She felt she had won a slight victory; though she had to admit she was more afraid of her so-called powers than what she wanted to believe. Could she really cause more harm if not kept in check?

Sighing heavily she headed towards her bag dumping her contents onto the bed her eyes scanned through her items; sunglasses, prescription glasses, Mp3 with 2 extra packs of batteries for both her cell-phone and Mp3, her cell phone, extra headphones, a few pens, erasers, pencils, her pink DS, a couple games, sunscreen, and her notepad.

She ignored the looks that she was receiving as she picked up her Mp3 and laid down on the bed. She, at the moment, couldn't care less if anyone was in the room, it was a very trying day and she wondered how her sanity was still intact. Turning the machine on, placed the buds in her ears before scrolling down to the album she wanted to listen to; One More Girl came on.

Yawning, she closed her eyes, listening to the music as she slowly drifted off into a dreamless state.

She groaned when she felt herself being forced awake. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the young girl from before. She stepped back quickly when she realized that Merrilee was awake. Looking around the room, she realized that the older girl before her had risen.

"I am sorry to disturb you, miss, but I have been instructed to attend to your burns."

Groggily she nodded her head in response. Sitting up she noticed just how sore her arms and back actually were when Amun started to carefully pull away the aloe soaked bandages. Each one clung to her skin as she closed her eyes and focusing her energy on whether or not her sisters were in Ancient Egypt or not. She hoped that they were okay; she smiled when she could see them going insane with not being able to talk to the locals.

And boy would they ever go nuts.

Rustling footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. Glancing to her right, she saw that Amun had gotten into a kneeling position, her head bowed. With curiosity she looked around the room until her eyes landed on the multi-coloured, pointy-haired Pharaoh. They young man entered the room as he told Amun to rise and to finish what she started with.

Merrilee watched as he sat down beside her, his eyes gazing her shoulders and part of her back that emanated heat and pain, he grimaced when she cringed when part of her burnt skin was pulled, Amun quickly apologizing.

"Don't worry about it, hon."

A few moments of silence passed before the Pharaoh cleared his throat, turning her attention to him he spoke quietly. "I came here to see if you would like to join us for the night time meal?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Merrilee's stomach growled. Her face flushed from embarrassment, she nodded, smiling slightly, "Uh, yeah...sure."

"Excellent, I shall wait until you are finished getting bandaged then we will head down to the kitchen."

She nodded, within a few minutes Amun had removed herself from her side, "I am finished, miss. Have a good supper."

"Thank you Amun." Both the Pharaoh and Merrilee replied in unison. Before she left, Merrilee slowly took off her zip-up t-shirt, setting on the bed as they both headed towards the kitchen, taking a little longer to head to the kitchen as the Pharaoh—who she found out was named Atem— told her stories about his ancestors and how they tried to restore peace to Egypt, each one of them gaining a place in the history. She was surprised after hearing a few names that she used to hear about and learn in History.

"So, in your time you learn about us? Why?"

"Because a lot of people are extremely fascinated the culture and how things were done. For example: the pyramids? We're not sure how they were built, so many far-fetched stories..."

"And what would those stories be?" Atem asked, his amethyst eyes shining with curiosity.

"That beings from another world came to Earth to build them."

A lone brow slowly rose into his hairline, "And...do you believe these?"

"Not a freaking chance."

"...Sort of like how you didn't believe that you were in the past?"

She sighed, "I'm starting to believe it now." She winced. "If not, my horrid sunburn should convince me quickly."

A slight chuckle escaped his lips as they continued down the hall. Merrilee had to admit, she didn't want to go down to the kitchen, and she was having a blast with the Pharaoh. He was nice enough to come get her, and talk to her about rulers before him; it was amazing. She wanted to dance on how people from the future would shit themselves if they realized that she traveled back in time and met a Pharaoh.

"We should probably make our way to the kitchen, my royal court must be wondering where we had gone, and if we didn't get lost."

"Oh, I would've gotten lost without you. Thank you for telling me about your people, customs, and your past rulers. It was quite fascinating." She smiled, "I would love to hear more...if it's alright with you."

He nodded, "Of course...but on one condition."

"Oh?" She asked, "And what's that?"

"Tell me about the future."

She smiled, "Deal!"


	8. Chapter 07

"So...let me get this straight..." Pharaoh Atem said slowly as they rounded another corner within the palace, "People in your time have actually gone and seen the whitish-yellow ball in the sky as well as the specs of glowing white dirt in the sky?"

"That whitish-yellow ball is called the 'moon', and the specs of white dirt are called 'Stars'." She laughed, watching his face as he put that information to memory. "And yes, people in my time have been there."

He looked at her. "What year are you from?"

"Year 2012 A.D." She replied, but quickly adding. "A.D. means after the death of Jesus Christ, son of God...kind of hard to explain, you have more than one God for different parts of life, as in where I'm from...there is only one...well...in my religion anyway."

Atem nodded his head slowly. "I see. How far is that in the future?"

"Approximately, 5,000 years."

His brows shot up, his bright amethyst eyes shone with astonishment, causing Merrilee to laugh, "Quite the ways, away, eh?"

"Quite." His eyes lingered on her for a little longer than what he wanted, ripping his gaze from the new comer he cleared his throat, "I believe it's time we finally made our way to the kitchen, don't you think?"

She let out a sigh that was barely audible. A small smile forming, "I think we should."

The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence, every once in awhile she felt his gaze on her, but every time she would glance to him his look would shift. She thought it adorable, but she hoped that he wasn't getting infatuated with her; after all she had no idea how long she was going to stay in their time, or when she would be wrenched back into her world.

She realized that just by her being there that things in the future were changing—whether albeit bad or good, it was changing. He thought made her bite her lip.

Atem seemed to have noticed her change in spirit. "Merrilee, are you alright? You look distressed."

She snapped out of her reverie, glancing at the King of Egypt. "I-I'm fine, just a thought crossed my mind is all, don't worry about it."

He eyes her for a moment, debating whether or not to pursue an answer, but as his mother had taught him, a woman's thoughts are to be kept to themselves; unless they would like to share it. He let out a small sigh, "Alright, but if you would like to share it you may."

"Thank you."

As they entered the kitchen, the laughter and chit-chat stopped immediately. If a pin dropped, you would be able to hear it. A breath rushed out of her mouth. There were so many people. Everyone bowed to their King.

"I apologize for being late, I was showing Merrilee around the palace and lost track of time, please, continue with what you were doing."

He motioned for Merrilee to follow; she tried to ignore the stares she received as she sat down to his right. Her eyes took in the room, the walls and tiles were made of gold, and hieroglyphics framed the lengths of the walls. Servants came to and fro, placing either water or beer into the goblets, when they came to Merrilee she asked for water.

Atem looked at her a bit strangely, "You do not like beer? Do you not have it where you live?"

She shook her head, "Oh, yeah, we d have it in my time but...it's something I don't have the acquired taste for."

He nodded.

Merrilee turned her head when she heard Priestess Isis and Priest Mahad calling to them, smiling at them she watched as they sat down, Mahad sat beside her and the Isis sat across from her.

"How are you enjoying your stay so far?" Isis asked, taking a sip from her goblet.

Merrilee shrugged, "Stranged...but good, nonetheless."

"How does your burn feel?"

"So much better, still sore, but definitely not as bad as before," She smiled. "I really need to thank Amun for the wonderful care she gave me."

"No need to thank a slave that is what they're there for." The cold voice caused Merrilee to grit her teeth, and close her eyes. Glancing up with angry eyes she was somewhat surprised to see Priest Aknadin looking down at her with displeasure, "Do you not have slaves where you're from?"

"No, the slave movement became illegal quite awhile ago." She said with bite in her voice, "And I will thank her, whether you like it or not."

"Woman who speaks to someone of higher authority can get executed for their insolence."

"Really?" She stood up. "Well, sir you may as well get to that execution then?"

"Master Aknadin, please refrain, she is from a different time where things are much more different—things that we can't even comprehend." Atem glared at one of his Royal Court member before turning his attention to Merrilee, "Merrilee, I understand that you are from a different time, but please try and refrain from angering any of the noblemen and woman as well as my members of the royal court, if I am not here I cannot save you from their wrath."

She sat back down, "Oh, I'll try but I can't guarantee it. I usually tell people off if they anger me." She smirked, glaring back to Aknadin. "But I can say I will try."

Not the answer he was expecting but..."Thank you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aknadin turn up his nose and sit down beside Mahad, soon Seto was sitting next to him. She closed her eyes and sighed trying as she may to calm her temper down, she silently cursed, wishing that she didn't have her father's horrible temper, though she did have to admit that he did mellow out before his death.

She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain in her heart of losing a loved one. Instead, she returned her attention back to the table conversation, she felt Mahad's gaze on her, looking at him he saw concern in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, hopefully deterring his worry.

It did...slightly.

"Merrilee and I have come to agreement," Atem announced to his most trusted court, "If I tell her about our heritage and how things are done, that she will tell us about the future." He grinned like a little kid getting a bag of candy from the store as he glanced over to Merrilee who returned it.

His eyes glanced about the table, "Did you know that people in her time have actually gone to the whitish-yellow ball in the sky?"

Murmurs from both the nearby servants and the table, both disbelief and astonishment, and that's where excited questions started pouring out of their mouths, making Merrilee feel overwhelmed. She laughed, "Please one at a time."

She was a little angered that Priest Seto told the Servants to get back to work. She frowned before asking the Pharaoh if they really needed to get back to work so soon, he replied, with a smile that no they didn't. She smiled, "Hey, hey you guys come over here and ask some questions, I know you wanted to."

They looked astonished, "but m'lady we are merely servants, not worthy of such information."

Merrilee rolled her eyes, "Bull! Get over here!"

They did as they were told but it was with hesitation. When they gathered around Merrilee asked who would like to go first, they all did. "Okay, I'm going to pick someone who raises their hand, don't worry, everyone will have a chance."

When the servants, Royal Court, and a few noblesmen raised their hand, Merrilee held back a smirk, "Uh, you."

A girl, who looked to be around Amun's age stepped a little closer as she was curious. Her voice was low at first but with encouragement her voice did get louder. "What type of food do you have in the future?"

Merrilee smirked, "Well, I don't think I can name them all, but I suppose I could tell you some of my favourites..." With that she started talking about different food, how they're made, and where they can be found. Some were in awe, while others looked somewhat disgusted, she laughed lightly.

After all the questions had been answered, and wondering minds satisfied she turned her attention back to the Pharaoh and the Royal Court, "Yes?"

Mahad could barely talk, he looked to be in such disbelief, "Your time sounds...interesting." He sighed, "I wish we could be there."

"Oh, trust me...no you don't."

"Actually, I think I think we would, just to see it for our own eyes, it seems so surreal from our point of view, we wonder if it is or isn't."

Merrilee nodded, "I can see your point." She sighed, "I just have a bad feeling that for just me being here, it could lead the future to ultimately change, either for better or worse, a little or a lot...it will more than likely change."


	9. Chapter 08

She was getting fed up and quick. It was just early in the morning and Merrilee really wanted to throw in the towel and go tell Priest Seto and his goons to piss up a rope and leave her the hell the alone.

She growled, rubbing her face in frustration as another spell she cast quickly back-fired. So far, Mahad has put it very bluntly that she was the worst student he has ever had.

She glared at the Priest, "Well excuse me. I apologize whole-heartedly if I can't do a simple spell right the first time, I'm not Harry Potter. "She snapped, throwing the scepter that Mahad had given her back to him as she stalked off from the small group that had gone with them to the training ground.

"Girl, would you quit whining." Priest Seto said, coming over to Mahad and Mana, his arms folded over his chest.

She growled, turned, and gave the Priest a smirk as she asked, "You know what I'm going to do with this sceptre in a minute?"

He frowned, "No. What?"

"I'm gonna shove it up your-."

"Enough!" They jumped turning their heads abruptly to see Karim and Isis making their way over to them as well. And if their facial expressions were any indicator they didn't seem to pleased with the little scene unfolding before them, "Is this how people are treated in your time, Merrilee?"

"Sometimes," She sent a sharp look to Seto and with spite added, "But when one acts like a donkey's behind, they're going to get treated like one. Isn't that right _Seto_?"

He was about to open his mouth with a comeback of his own when a booming voice could be heard, like someone yelling into a megaphone. "ENOUGH!" All words either died out in the air or on their tongues, but no words were spoken as a a light shone down from the heavens.

It was a ball of light that stopped in front of them. Merrillee felt her jaw drop. How come this never happened back in her time?

Oh, yeah, she still thought this was some weird dream.

"You all must work as a team, not as children. The fate of the world depends on you."

Well, that didn't sound good.

"And you, Merrilee Kail Hanson, you more so than anyone here. Instead of fighting with one of the Pharaoh's Royal Court members and making the fire burn brighter you should cease it as soon as it starts."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Are you serious? Are you suggesting that this is my entire fault? I wouldn't have said anything if he would just keep his damned mouth shut!"

With that she turned on her heel and walked swiftly down the training ground. Ignoring her name being shouted as she continued down the hill, however, she slipped, a scream tore from her throat as she tumbled down the hill. Mahad, Karim, and Isis quickly apologized for their hasty departure as they quickly made it to Merrilee who was lying there, unconscious.

"Guards!"

The four guards that was there went over to them awaiting their orders. Mahad stood up, "Please take Merrilee back to the palace we will follow closely behind."

The ride back was quiet as the guards worried about Merrilee and wondered what the ball of light was talking about regarding the world would depend on them."

Depend on them for what?

Isis closed her eyes, touching her Millenium she tried to see into the future and what events could arise. However, her visions showed nothing. Feeling defeated Isis opened her eyes to see the palace gates opening, and by them, awaiting for their arrival was their Pharaoh, his multi-coloured hair spiking out in all directions. She smiled a little then, his glowing smile and amethyst eyes always brought calm to his court and his people.

A true king.

His eyes widened when he saw the unconscious form of Merrilee draped on one of the guards' horses. His eyes followed them as Mahad and Mana jumped off of their own mares. "What happened to Merrilee?"

"She got upset and quickly tried to get down the hill leading from the training ground when she lost her footing and fell."

"Will she be alright?

"She will be alright, My King. She just needs to rest."

He nodded, sighing with relief, "Very well. Should someone stay with her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself?"

Mahad bowed, "My Pharaoh, with your permission, may I stay with her?"

"Yes, please."


	10. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


	11. Chapter 09

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the long wait in an update. Real life had gotten to me so I hadn't really been in the mood to really write anything. I still need to finish the next chapter for "Sands of Time"

* * *

Mahad sat and watched Merrilee closely by her bedside. He listened for the easy rise and fall of her chest.

He sighed, tightly closing her eyes as he replayed the day's events and winced. It didn't take a physician to tell them that her head was going to be sore when she woke up. His eyes travelled to the neatly wrapped bandages that were around her head. Mahad gritted his teeth, blaming himself for her getting hurt when she was in his care.

"Has she woken up yet, Mahad?" A soft and gentle voice spoke from behind him. Mahad lifted his head and saw Isis standing at the entrance of the room.

"Isis." He acknowledged, "No. She has not. Not yet."

The Priestess moved away from the door over to where they were. Upon reaching them she peered down at Merrilee's sleeping form before turning her attention back to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mahad." She said softly, "It is not your fault."

He closed his eyes yet again, bowing his head, as if in shame. "Isis, I cannot help but feel this way. Especially where I am supposed to be her mentor and her safety should be my top priority; as it is with all my students. Perhaps I should not have been so hard on her on her first day."

Isis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "My friend; please believe me when I tell you that you are not at fault for what happened out there," She then averted her gaze to Merrilee, "And I doubt Merrilee will blame you either. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"But—."

"No. Stop arguing, Mahad. The Pharaoh has requested that you come to the mid-day meal with us."

He looked at Merrilee, wanting to decline in going to the meal, but that plan was thwarted when his stomach growled. Loudly.

She gave a small laugh and stood up straight. Mahad looked at her for a moment, "Do you mind if I have a moment?"

She nodded, "Of course." She turned to leave, "I'll be right outside."

"Thank you, Isis."

"No need."

Once she had left the room he turned his attention back to Merrilee. His hands seemed to move on their own accord as they gently gripped her small, pale hands into his bigger, darker ones. "I shall be back, Merrilee. You rest."

Knowing that he wasn't going to receive an answer he stood up rather reluctantly, still holding onto her hand. His eyes swept over her for a few seconds longer before gently laying her hand back down onto the bed.

As he walked away from her he couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling so protective; so angry because of her. _ What are these feelings so deep within my heart?_

* * *

She didn't know how long she slept but when she did she winced. Her head so bad that if felt as though an anvil had landed on her. Groaning she placed a shaky hand to her head, feeling a bit confused when she found that her head was wrapped around her head.

What had happened—? Her eyes widened when the days' events replayed in her mind, looking around at her surroundings, she soon realized that was in the same room she had been in a week prior. She felt her hope dwindling.

_I'm not going to get out of here am I?_ Merrilee felt tears burning her eyes. She wanted to go away. She didn't feel welcome nor did she feel like she was in place here—all thanks to _Priest_ Seto. She didn't know anything about this time, or its customs.

Her hand reached to the last thing she ever received from her mother; a silver dragon wrapped around a garnet heart, her birthstone located right in the looked up at the ceiling, tears flowing freely down her face.

"I miss you mom." She sincerely hoped that she would return so see her mother, father, and sisters, though, she seriously was wondering if they got transported here as well. That thought alone, caused a glimmer of hope.

Sighing, she slowly sat up and grabbed her knapsack that sat on the nightstand. Grabbing her iPod she slipped her feet into her sandals and headed for the balcony she noticed when she first arrived here.

Looking out over the balcony the last of the sun was slowly setting down in the horizon, she looked at it, her heart feeling heavy. She placed the buds in her ears and pressed play she turned to a song that her mother would sing with her. One that always made a smile appear on her face. Clearing her throat she began singing.

_No no no no, no no no no, no no no no,_

Listen little child, there will come a day  
When you will be able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be...

Her throat tightened, tears began spilling down her cheeks again.

_Look for a rainbow in every storm  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me_

Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone,  
but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (gotta keep it strong before the pain  
turns into fear)

Images of her mother's smiling face crossed her mind.

_So glad we made it, time will never change it - no no no_

No no no no

Just a little girl, big imagination  
Never letting no-one take it away  
Went into the world, what a revelation  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be

Look for a rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby

She was so engrossed in the music she didn't notice that Mahad and Isis were standing a few feet behind her.

As soon as Mahad and Isis returned they began panicking, noticing that the Merrilee wasn't in her bed. They frantically looked around the room until Isis noticed that the door leading the balcony was ajar, and a soft, melodic voice floated through the door. Carefully, the two made their way to the entrance of the balcony, and sure enough, Merrilee was standing there, her head bowed, her voice low as she sang.

However, the stepped forward in concern when they heard a strangled sob escape her mouth. She slid down to the tiled floor, her hands over her eyes, as she silently cried, feeling for once in her life vulnerable.

She hated it.

Mahad stepped closer to her, his heart clenching in his chest as he knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She abruptly lifted her head, her eyes wide, puffy, and red. She ripped her gaze away from them, averting it to her lap.

"Merrilee, what happened? What's wrong?" Isis asked, kneeling in front of her, her hand grasping hers lightly. Merrilee didn't meet their worried gazes for a few moments before finally looking up again.

Her lips were trembling, her confession making both of their hearts freeze, "I want to go home!"


End file.
